Seattle Symphony
}} The Seattle Symphony is an American orchestra based in Seattle, Washington. Since 1998, the orchestra is resident at Benaroya Hall. The orchestra also serves as the accompanying orchestra for the Seattle Opera. History Beginnings The orchestra gave its first performance on December 29, 1903, with Harry West conducting. Known from its founding as the Seattle Symphony, it was renamed in 1911 as the Seattle Philharmonic Orchestra. In 1919, the orchestra was reorganized with new bylaws under the name Seattle Symphony Orchestra. The 1921–22 season was cancelled due to financial problems."No Symphony This Season" The Seattle Times, 9 October 1921, p. 21 The orchestra was revived in 1926 under the direction of Karl Krueger."Seattle Symphony Orchestra Assured," The Seattle Times, 4 June 1926, p. 13."The Musician and the Playgoer", Town Crier, 13 November 1926, pp. 11–12. Pacific Northwest Symphony Orchestra In 1947, the Seattle Symphony merged with the Tacoma Philharmonic to form the Pacific Northwest Symphony Orchestra. Performances were held in Seattle, Tacoma, and Olympia, with conducting duties split between Carl Bricken and Eugene Linden.Joe Miller, "N.W. Symphony Selects Name," The Seattle Post-Intelligencer, 1 October 1947. This arrangement ceased after one season, when the Seattle Symphony decided to withdraw from it. A feud between the musicians and the board surfaced in 1948, and a majority of the musicians divorced themselves from the board and created a new orchestra called the Seattle Orchestra, a partnership (collective) operated by the musicians themselves, who chose Linden as their conductor. The Seattle Symphony announced a separate orchestra season with eighteen concerts at the old Meany Hall for the Performing Arts on the University of Washington campus. The symphony was to be directed by Stanley Chapple, and a series of guest conductors: Artur Rodzinski, Jacques Singer, and Erich Leinsdorf.Richard E. Hays, "Seattle Symphony Lists 18 Concerts for Season," The Seattle Times, 10 October 1948. Personnel for the Seattle Symphony were announced in the press on October 24, 1948, and included a few musicians who had chosen not to defect to the Seattle Orchestra and some new faces as well."Orchestra Personnel for 2 Groups Listed," The Seattle Post-Intelligencer, 24 October 1948. The Seattle Symphony season was then postponed and eventually cancelled. The Seattle Orchestra, meanwhile, gave its first performance on November 23, 1948.Seattle Orchestra, Program, 23 November 1948. An accommodation was reached between the Seattle Symphony and the Seattle Orchestra, and the two organizations merged, and the name "Seattle Symphony Orchestra" was retained. The partnership system was also retained, and musicians gained access onto the board.Suzanne Martin, "Music Groups in Agreement on Symphony," The Seattle Post-Intelligencer, 13 January 1949, p. 3. The partnership system was eventually dissolved at the request of Milton Katims in 1955.Seattle Musicians Association, Minutes, Meeting of the Board of Directors, 25 March 1955, 1 June 1955. Even so, for most of its 100-year history, and especially today, the ensemble is known by the two-word name "Seattle Symphony". .]] Gerard Schwarz Gerard Schwarz became music advisor of the orchestra in 1983 and principal conductor in 1984, before being named music director in 1985. Under Schwarz's leadership, the orchestra became particularly known for performing works of twentieth-century composers, especially neglected American composers. Together, Schwarz and the orchestra have made more than 100 commercial recordings, including the major orchestral works of Howard Hanson and David Diamond as well as works by Charles Tomlinson Griffes, Walter Piston, Paul Creston, William Schuman, Alan Hovhaness, Morton Gould, David Diamond, and others, for Delos International and Naxos Records. The orchestra received its first Grammy nomination in January 1990 for a 1989 recording of music of Howard Hanson. The orchestra also recorded a musical score to the SeaWorld, Orlando, stage show A'lure, The Call of the Ocean plus the score for the motion picture Die Hard With a Vengeance. Schwarz received praise for his championing of American composers and his skills in fund-raising. However, his tenure was also marked by controversies between him and several symphony musicians, which included several legal disputes. In September 2008, the orchestra announced the conclusion of Schwarz's music directorship after the 2010–2011 season, at which time Schwarz became the orchestra's conductor laureate. Ludovic Morlot Ludovic Morlot first guest-conducted the Seattle Symphony in October 2009. He returned in April 2010, as a substitute conductor in the wake of the 2010 Eyjafjallajökull eruptions. Based on these appearance, in June 2010, the orchestra announced the appointment of Morlot as its 15th music director, effective with the 2011–2012 season, with an initial contract of six years. During Morlot's tenure, the orchestra initiated its own recording label, 'Seattle Symphony Media'. In July 2015, the orchestra announced the extension of Morlot's contract through the 2018-2019 season. Morlot has taken particular interest in fostering music from Seattle-based composers, including composers within the orchestra itself. His work with the orchestra has included the commissioning and premiere of John Luther Adams' Become Ocean, which went on to win the 2014 Pulitzer Prize for Music and the 2015 Grammy Award for Best Classical Contemporary Composition. The commercial recording of Become Ocean, for Cantaloupe Music, led to a donation by Taylor Swift to the Seattle Symphony of US$50,000. Morlot and the orchestra have received additional Grammy Awards for their recordings of music of Henri Dutilleux. In April 2017, the orchestra announced that Morlot is to conclude his tenure as music director at the end of the 2018–2019 season. Thomas Dausgaard Thomas Dausgaard first guest-conducted the orchestra in 2013. In October 2013, the orchestra named Dausgaard its next principal guest conductor, effective with the 2014-2015 season, with an initial contract of 3 years. In March 2016, the orchestra announced the extension of Dausgaard's contract as principal guest conductor through the 2019-2020 season. In October 2017, the orchestra announced the appointment of Dausgaard as its next music director, effective with the 2019-2020 season, with an initial contract of 4 seasons. Music directors * Harry West (1903-1907) * Michael Kegrize (1907-1909) * Henry Hadley (1909-1911) * John Spargur (1911-1921) * Karl Krueger (1926-1932) * Basil Cameron (1932-1938) * Nikolai Sokoloff (1938-1941) * Thomas Beecham (1941-1944) * Carl Bricken (1944-1948) * Eugene Linden (1948-1950) * Manuel Rosenthal (1950-1951) * Milton Katims (1954-1976) * Rainer Miedél (1976-1983) * Gerard Schwarz (1985-2011) * Ludovic Morlot (2011–2019) * Thomas Dausgaard (2019–Present) Performance Venues *1903-1905 Christensen Hall, Arcade Building *1905-1907 Grand Opera House (Seattle, Washington) *1907-1911 Moore Theatre *1911-1919 Metropolitan Theatre *1919-1921 Meany Hall for the Performing Arts *1926-1938 Metropolitan Theatre *1938-1945 Music Hall *1945-1949 Moore Theatre *1949-1950 Meany Hall for the Performing Arts *1950-1953 Seattle Civic Auditorium *1953-1955 Orpheum Theatre *1955-1956 Moore Theatre *1956-1962 Orpheum Theatre *1962-1998 Seattle Opera House *1998–present Benaroya Hall References Further reading * External links *Seattle Symphony official website *University of Washington Libraries Digital Collections - The Milton Katims Audio Collection Category:American orchestras Category:Musical groups established in 1903 Category:Non-profit organizations based in Seattle Category:Musical groups from Seattle Category:Articles needing audio and or video Category:Symphony orchestra articles needing audio and or video Category:1903 establishments in Washington (state) Category:Performing arts in Washington (state)